This Couldn't Happen
by Niki
Summary: SHORT STORY. J/C. ITS REALLY KINDA MUSHY,U HAVE BEEN WARNED.


A/:Okay this is the story I wanted to write about Jamie/Catie. I really hope you enjoy.  
  
This Couldn't Happen  
  
Catie was tired of waiting for Val to show up at the mall. She was probale some where at the EMT station. Some times Catie considered Val   
goodie to shoes,but that was Val. Really Val was a caring person with a good heart. Just  
like her back -up best friend Jamie Waite. He was a rebel definetly without a cause,an angelic  
smile,and the most thoughtful eyes. And he tried to hold all of this with the pesonification of roughness. *Really*was all one could  
wonder about Jamie.  
Catie left the mall with a slurpe in one hand and the keys in the other. She hit the unlock button and stepped up to her car. Getting inside she felt the the heat, that had built up  
in the last hour,blow past her face.  
Calmly she crank the car up and she her door. Before backing out of the spot in the parking lot she turned on the radio. She turned to ehr favorite station and backed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Catie was crussing down the high way listening to the radio when the station brought in a News Bullitin. A boy on a motorcycle going south bown towards his home in Kingsport had had a wreck. He was in cridicual condition.  
he was about sixteen.Black hair,brown eyes,and caucasion.   
Catie listened. They'd just given a discription of Jamie. "Oh my god."Catie said to herself. "Oh my god"she repeated"Jamie. This can't be you. There are so many things I didn't tell you." God please let Jamie  
be okay."tears streamed down Catie's face. She tried to reassure herself that if it wasn't Jamie there would still be time to tell him she loved him. That she'd been in love with him  
since the first day they'd met.  
She pulled over on side the road. Crying until it hurt.  
  
"Okay Catie. Jamie is all right."Catie said to try and calm herself down.  
  
She got in the car and drove to Jamie's house. She stopped in front of the house and saw a bent up mail box. A nice manicured yard and a house that needed a paint job but was in  
good condition. Catie drove up the drive way.She hopped out and bang on the door.  
A woman with black hair and a streak of silver grey opened it.She had eyes like Jamie's. Thoughtful.  
  
"Hello"she said politely.  
  
"Um......is Jamie home"Catie asked quietly.  
  
"Yes he is. Whom are you might I ask?"  
  
'Oh um.........I'm Catie Roth"Catie said smiling with relief that Jamie might be okay"can I see Jamie,please."  
  
"Oh your Catie. Jamie talks about you all the time"Mrs.Waite ushered Catie into the hallway of the house.  
  
There was a thumb on the stairs. Catie looked up to see who it was. "Jamie"Catie shrieked.  
  
"Well said Mrs.Waite I'll leave you two in privacy"she left the hallway.  
  
"Jamie I was so worried."Catie threw her arms around Jamie's neck.  
  
"Whoa..um.......Catie are you okay?"Jamie asked amazed.  
  
She drew her ahnd back and slapped him.   
  
"What was that for."he asked quietly wincing in pain.  
  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again."  
  
"Catie when did I scare you?"Jamie asked confused holdin the right side of his face.  
  
Catie turned around. Now that she knew Jamie was alive she wanted to tell him before it was to late.  
  
'Jamie I was scared you were in a wreck on your motorcycle. I heard about it on the radio. It scared me. And I was thinking what if I never  
got to tell you how much...................."Catie trailed off.  
  
'Tell me what? How much you what?"asked Jamie clutching Catie around the waist and putting his head on her shoulder.  
  
'How much........I care for you."Catie siad sleepyishly turning to him.  
  
"I care about you to Catie. More than that I guess I ...........love you."  
  
He let her go. She turned and stared into the most thoughtful eyes. "I love you to Jamie."  
She tared for a second more then Jamie swooped down and kissed her lightly.  
  
  
"Catie I want you to know that I would never leave with out saying goodby first. Never"  
  
'Even if you were dying."Catie sighed at the moment of closeness.  
  
"Even if. I would hold on forever just to say goodbye, Catie. I love you."Jamie claimed her mouth again for the chance of a   
longer kiss.  
  
  
  
  
The End. Not quite. There could be a sequel if you like. Just ask. Oh um......I hope you like. I guess you could say I'm  
a hopeless romantic. Oh and could I please get a couple of reviews for this. Since I'm leaving to go to D.C. on Sat. I want you to have  
somethin good to read.~later  
  



End file.
